Quests (Skyrim)
This page lists all Quests in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Main Quest (See: Main Quest (Skyrim)) Act I **Unbound. **Before the Storm. **Bleak Falls Barrow. **Dragon Rising. **The Way of the Voice. **The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Act II **A Blade In The Dark. **Diplomatic Immunity. **A Cornered Rat. **Alduin's Wall. **The Throat of the World. **Elder Knowledge. **Alduin's Bane. Act III **The Fallen. **Paarthurnax. **Unending. **The World-Eater's Eyrie. **Sovngarde. **Dragonslayer. Faction Quests * Dark Brotherhood. ** Innocence Lost. ** With Friends Like These... ** Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!. ** Sanctuary. ** Sentenced to Death. ** Whispers In The Dark. ** The Silence Has Been Broken. ** Bound Until Death. ** Breaching Security. ** The Cure For Madness. ** Recipe For Disaster. ** To Kill An Empire ** Death Incarnate. ** Hail Sithis!. ** Dark Brotherhood Side Contracts. ** Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head. * The College of Winterhold ** First Lessons. ** Under Saarthal ** Hitting the Books ** Good Intentions ** Revealing the Unseen ** Containment ** The Staff of Magnus ** The Eye of Magnus * The Companions ** Take Up Arms ** Proving Honor ** The Silver Hand ** Blood's Honor ** Purity of Revenge ** Glory of the Dead * Thieves' Guild ** An Influx of Immigrants ** A Chance Arrangement ** Taking Care of Business ** Loud and Clear ** Dampened Spirits ** Scoundrel's Folly ** Speaking With Silence ** Hard Answers ** The Pursuit ** Trinity Restored ** Blindsighted ** Darkness Returns * Greybeards **The Way of the Voice **The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller **The Throat of the World **Elder Knowledge * The Blades **Paarthurnax * The Bards College **Tending the Flames * Temple Quests **The Heart of Dibella **The Blessings of Nature **The Book of Love ***The Bonds of Matrimony Civil War Quests: The brewing Civil War in Skyrim is between two main factions, the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. Both sides are essentially the same, with plenty of actors throughout the region relaying the evils of both sides. Minor factions, especially in Whiterun between the Battle-Born and Grey-Manes, exist Throughout the empire. Should you decide to officially take sides, killing one or the other may do something to your gameplay. Imperial Legion *Joining the Legion. *The Jagged Crown. *Message To Whiterun *Defense of Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle For Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Greenwall **Rescue From Fort Kastav **The Battle For Fort Amol **Battle For Windhelm Stormcloaks *Joining the Stormcloaks. *The Jagged Crown. *Message To Whiterun (Stormcloaks) *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute (Stormcloaks) **The Battle For Fort Sungard **A False Front **The Battle For Fort Snowhawk **The Battle For Fort Hraggstad **Battle For Solitude Forsworn *The Foresworn Conspiracy *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. Daedric Quests * The Black Star * Boethiah's Calling * A Daedra's Best Friend * Discerning the Transmundane * Ill Met By Moonlight * The Cursed Tribe * Pieces of the Past * The Whispering Door * The Break of Dawn *The House of Horrors *The Taste of Death *(Darkness Returns) - Thieves Guild *The Only Cure *A Night to Remember * The Mind of Madness * Walking Nightmare Miscellaneous Quests Sorted by place of acquisition: hold/town, city or place Eastmarch *Windhelm **Blood on the Ice. **Talk to Aventus Aretino *Narzulbur **Find the Forgemaster's Fingers *Kynesgrove **Find Roggi's Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Falkreath Hold *Falkreath (City) ** Locate Reyda's remains Haafingar *Solitude **Light's Out! **The Man Who Cried Wolf **The Wolf Queen Awakened **Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of Divines. **Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment. **Bards College ***Find Pantea's Flute ***Find Finn's Lute ***Find Rjorn's Drum Hjaalmarch *Morthal **Laid to rest **Assist the people of Hjaalmarch (x/3) *Saarthal **Forbidden Legend The Pale *Dawnstar **Visit the museum in Dawnstar. **Stop the waking nightmares of the townspeople The Reach *Markarth (City) The Rift *Ivarstead **Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arms (x/10) *Largashbur *Riften **Bring 10 fire salts to Balimund (x/10) **Help Wylandriah organize ***Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem ***Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot ***Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon **Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund **Skooma trade quests ***Bring a potion to Wujeeta to find information on a Skooma dealder ***Report Sarthis Idren to the Jarl of Riften ***Stop the Skooma trade **Embarrass Haelga ***Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn ***Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir ***Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli **Help Madesi with his business ***Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi (x/2) ***Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi (x/1) ***Find gold ore for Madesi (x/1) **Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markath **A Chance Arrangement **Taking care of Business **Promises To Keep *Shor's Stone Whiterun Hold *Whiterun **Missing in Action **In My Time of Need **The Blessings of Nature **Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda **Talk to Mikael about Carlotta **The White Phial **Argonian Ale *Riverwood **The Golden Claw Winterhold Hold *Winterhold (City) **Find Helm of Winterhold inside Yngol Barrow *Winterhold, College **Find the copy of Souls, Black and White **Destruction Ritual Spell **Finding Tolfdir's Alembic **Arniel's Endeavour **J'Zargo's Experiment Global *A Night to Remember *Visit the museum in Dawnstar *Investigate the Bards College *Dragon Bounties **Northwind Summit **Autumnwatch Tower *Find words of power quests **Find the Word of Power in Folgunthur *Kill the bandit leader lovated at Silent Moons Camp *Find Amren's Family Sword inside Redoran's Retreat *Find Red Eagle's sword *Deliver Adanato's Book to Giraud *Find Queen Freydis's Sword inside Cronvangr Hall *Go to Endon in Markath and pick up the item *Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave Related Pages * Map of Skyrim * Quests - The Elder Scrolls: Arena * Quests - The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * Quests - The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Quests - The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Daedric Shrines - Daedric Shrines in Skyrim References Category:Skyrim Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests